demonheadmasterfandomcom-20200213-history
School Prefects
The School Prefects were a group of the eldest children at [St Champions school who were under the direct command of the Headmaster himself. It would appear that they were somehow more susceptible to The Headmaster's hypnotic powers, as the Prefects regularly acted in a mean, callous manner in order to dispel 'disorder' - this is in contrast to the regular school pupils, who reacted to trigger questions by uttering stock phrases in a dazed voice but who otherwise displayed distinct personality traits and free will. They are all heavily implied to be true believers to the Headmaster's cruel ideology, and act as his second-in-command. The Prefects were led by Jeff and Rose and all wore largely the same uniform as the rest of the school, the only difference being that they had a large letter 'P' sewn into the front left hand side of the blazers. They are well known for their often used phrase : "The Prefects are the voice of the The Headmaster, they must be obeyed". The Names of the prefects * Rose Carter * Jeff Morgan * Sarah * Simon (Prefect) * Susan Winters * Peter Williamson Role of the Prefects The Prefects took care of disorder and rule breaking which they saw in the school grounds. They had a large say in punishments given out to the other students, and also had to report any rule breaking to the The Headmaster. Some would argue that the two Head Prefects, Rose Carter and Jeff Morgan, seemed to be able to exert free will to an extent, as they are regarded as having a nasty side when it came to giving out punishments to the children. They can also be regarded as being the most bloodthirsty and brutal out of all prefects. However, it is more likely that the Headmaster decided that having group leaders resulted in greater order and efficiency and exerted his hypnotic powers accordingly to place Rose and Jeff in control. It should be noted that at the end of the first book, when the Headmaster leaves the school, the Prefects are returned to 'normal' and their 'nasty sides' do not resurface (except in the case of Rose in The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again. However, this is once again due to her succumbing to the hypnotic influence of The Headmaster). Use of the Prefects It is seen in the first part of The Demon Headmaster that once the The Headmaster had taken over the world, the Prefects were to be used as his second in-commands in running the nations, where they would each recieve a work force and control one zone of the nation in the The Headmaster's new completely ordered society. End of the Prefects When the Demon Headmaster fled the school it's guessed that the prefects lost what power they had, as it was a power given to them by the The Headmaster and were re-integrated back into the school, as their power was returned to the teachers with a new headmaster having been installed. However it could also be postulated upon that, due to the harshness of the punishments they gave out, most of the school would have turned their backs on them and simply left them behind, having them transferred to other schools or simply leaving education entirely. However, Simon is seen in The Prime Minister's Brain while Dinah Hunter is playing Octopus Dare, he cheers her on. The only prefect that is seen again is Rose when she appears in The Demon Headmaster Strikes Again. Images of The Prefects Related Links * The Prefect Council Room Category:Characters Category:Characters (Original)‎